


clandestine meetings

by supremelyuchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, SasuSaku Angst, Shippuden, i wrote this at 3am, sasusaku drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremelyuchiha/pseuds/supremelyuchiha
Summary: He knew she might get sick from the coldness of the night—just like when he knocked her unconscious and left on the bench near the village gates—but he wanted her to rouse from her peaceful slumber.Ultimately, he wanted her to see him.But he stood hidden, alone in the dark, like a predator waiting for its prey to take the wrong turn. And he watched her.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	clandestine meetings

He never touched her.

In the shadow at the corner of her room, he hid. Face shrouded in darkness only the moonlight could sift through, Sasuke watched as his pink-haired teammate slept in the quiet of her childhood room. Her once long hair tucked behind her ear, now properly kept unlike when he’d last seen her as a _genin_ , her mouth slightly agape as she silently breathed, her lashes fluttering every once in a while when a gust of wind came into her room that Sasuke purposely left open every time he visited her.

He knew she might get sick from the coldness of the night—just like when he knocked her unconscious and left on the bench near the village gates—but he wanted her to rouse from her peaceful slumber.

Ultimately, he wanted her to see him. 

But he stood hidden, alone in the dark, like a predator waiting for its prey to take the wrong turn. And he watched her.

* * *

The first time Sakura showed fear of Sasuke was when he was uncontrollable due to the curse seal that the snake _sannin_ bestowed upon him. The hot, tingling sensation on his shoulder had spurred him to wake, and when he saw the debilitated state of his female teammate, with her hair raggedly cut short and face full of wounds, he couldn’t think of a single rational thought but to know who the hell did this to her and how he could kill them without shedding a single drop of their blood. Sasuke thought of seventeen easy ways how he could execute that.

The malicious awareness from his shoulder flowed through his veins, and in seconds, covering his whole body, and he could feel its power telling him to kill, kill, kill.

“Sakura, tell me, who did _this_ to you?” His 13-year old voice sounded so ominous, so deadly, a promise of pain lacing through each punctuation.

The Sound ninja, though arrogantly claiming that he, in fact, did it to the kunoichi, felt a vague fear within his heart. But it wasn’t a time for conversation for Sasuke; he just wanted to know who hurt his precious comrade. And his borrowed power was just waiting to be unleashed like a coiled snake ready to attack any second.

With a menacing smirk and red-black eyes, Sasuke turned his head toward the boastful Sound ninja. In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was behind him, holding back his two arms with his foot perched against his back. A sickening crack of bones and a cry of pain were heard through the forest before the unfortunate Sound ninja’s body slumped against the damp ground. A blood-curling simper formed in Sasuke’s lips. Just then, every spectator discovered a nauseating truth: the last of the Uchiha was a danger not just to the enemies of the Leaf, but to everyone else.

A quiet scream was lodged in Sakura’s throat as she witnessed her teammate cripple the Sound ninja. Hot drops of tear came tumbling onto her cheeks one after another, causing the gash and smarting scratches on her face to hurt.

Just then, memories of Sasuke waiting for her to wake up from their silver-haired _sensei_ ’s _genjutsu_ assaulted her senses, of feeding their idiotic blonde friend because he fell victim to one of Kakashi’s many tricks during the bell test, of her catching Sasuke when he was hurtled from the impact of Rock Lee’s kick, of Sasuke saving him from the snake woman by stabbing his own leg so he could move from the binding paralysis of her jutsu.

Sakura knew of this Sasuke, familiar, comforting, reckless, loyal, and tender. And she couldn’t lose him. No, she would rather die than lose Sasuke to the darkness that fed into his heart’s thirst for revenge, if it’s the last thing she would do.

As Sasuke trudged closer to his next victim, Sakura willed herself to banish all fearful thoughts about Sasuke and his newfound power.

“Enough, Sasuke!”

Sakura, with her feeble legs, stood up and ran toward Sasuke and wrapped her boney arms around his torso.

He was hot to the touch, like there’s a fire burning contained in his young body. Sakura buried her face against the nape of his neck, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Sasuke’s. He smelled of wood, fire, sweat, and love.

After a beat, the heat started to cease, and a comforting warmth replaced the fire inside Sasuke. The flame-like marking slowly receded and toward its place on his shoulder until the now familiar three _tomoes_ reappeared.

Sakura listened to the peaceful sound of Sasuke’s heartbeat against his narrow back.

The team of Sound ninja retreated, knowing that Sasuke could go berserk again if left unattended by the pink-haired kunoichi, and they couldn’t be defeated yet, not until their snake master had fulfilled his goals.

“You are too powerful,” were the last words of the Sound ninja before leaving the ruined place.

Sakura’s arms were still wrapped around Sasuke, and she thought that yes, Sasuke was too powerful for his own good, and thank Kami, they were all saved. For now.

Years passed, every time Sasuke felt the itch to unleash the power of the curse mark, even when he was already training under the very man who had bitten it onto his shoulder, he would think of that very moment when the annoying kunoichi became much more than just a teammate. 

And every time Sasuke would have to rely on these borrowed powers, he would think of Sakura and how her warmth could calm his fiery heart after a won fight that left a bad taste in his mouth.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the red-haired Uzumaki whose eyes would always glimmer in lustful hope that one day, he would be hers. A disgusting rage would then crawl from within his heart, as if he was betraying someone promised to him, and he would leave their camp to calm himself down.

Sometimes, when he was too far away to come running to his secret obsession, he would find a place that would remind him of Sakura. Once when they were traveling, he found a cave that was not very much suitable to take shelter in, but despite the incessant complaints from Suigetsu and the restrained question from Karin, he took a place near the mouth of the cave and rested his back against a boulder. His new teammates begrudgingly followed him and slept through the rocks that poked against their backs.

Deep into the night, Sasuke opened his eyes and stared on the ceiling of the cave above him before quietly walking outside and toward a cherry blossom tree that was sitting northwest of their current shelter. The flowers hadn’t bloomed yet, but he could already imagine its vibrant colors of pink and white, and how they would flutter to the ground like a whimsical dream. Sasuke closed his eyes, caressing the rough bark of the tree with his equally calloused hands, and he would think of the teammate that had served as his secret anchor through all these times.

At dawn, when the sun had just shyly peeked through the dark clouds of the night, Sasuke retraced his steps back into the cave, and a quiet Juugo was already waiting for his return. They shared a look of secrecy that held heavy words they promised to bring to their graves.

* * *

On the occasion that Konoha was just a stone’s throw away, Sasuke would swallow the bitterness he felt for his former village, and would jump from rooftop to the next one just to see Sakura in the flesh.

He would open her windows not so quietly, and leave them open for the night, but he knew that Sakura was too tired from a day’s worth of training under the _Godaime_ herself, and she wouldn’t wake up. 

He would stand far into her room where she wouldn’t see him easily, but near enough to feel his imposing presence, if she would just open her eyes.

And when Sasuke would feel his own eyes fluttering close from exhaustion, he would walk near her bed, closely watching her sleeping form, wishing he could touch her face, her hair, her lips with his own. But he would restrain himself because he knew goals were not fulfilled yet, and that he was still filthy from the crimes he committed just to have his brother’s death by his hand.

A lone candle in a jar would be on her nightstand, and he would light it up with his _katon_ , so he could offer Sakura a comfortable warmth after subjecting her to the coldness of the outside.

He would close the windows and he would leave Sakura slumbering.

And Sakura would open her eyes, with a stream of tears across her cheeks, praying to whoever was listening, that Sasuke would just wake her up.

At nights when Sasuke would fail to visit her, she would light the candle herself and would stare at the little flame dancing through the darkness of her childhood room, the lone witness of the clandestine meetings of two not quite lovers, longing for forgiveness and healing from within the depth of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my ficlet! I'm new here, so I'm still learning the ao3 interface. Let me know what you think! Comments are appreciated. :)
> 
> Love, Dae


End file.
